


I Just Wanna Cuddle.

by BAD268



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: A few days before the full moon, and Remus just wants to cuddle his girlfriend.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	I Just Wanna Cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I Just Wanna Cuddle. (Remus Lupin X Werewolf! Reader)  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Requested: Entry for @greekandbooknerd’s Man-Crush May.  
> Warnings: None

"I'm sorry what are you saying? I keep getting lost in your eyes." Remus and you had been working on essays for Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies for the past few hours on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. It was Friday night, tomorrow you two were going to Hogsmeade with the Marauders, and Sunday was a full moon. It was originally your idea to put off the essays until the last minute; this full moon, unlike any of the others you have encountered in the past, made you feel unmotivated and lazy. 

“Smooth. Is that your way of saying that you don’t want to study anymore?” You laughed before slowly shutting your book and closing your inkpot. You turned to look over at him to see him laying on his arm, smiling at you. You laughed lightly at his facial expressions that practically begged you to pay attention to him.

“Maybe,” He whispered as he moved his face into your shoulder. He moved to sit behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He put his head on your shoulder before placing multiple little kisses behind your ear. When he decided to stop, he leaned into your ear before wining, “I just want to cuddle you.”

“So you’re being clingy this full moon, baby?” You turned around in his arms to wrap your arms around his shoulders. Remus just hums in response before leaning his forehead to yours. Not liking the idea of sleeping on the floor of the common room, you started to stand, leaving Remus sitting on the floor attempting to pull you back to him. He made a noise of disapproval as he reached out to grab your hand before you could get too far from him. “I don’t know about you, but I would rather sleep in your bed opposed to the common room floor, Moony.”

With that being said, he stands beside you and helps clear the mess of parchments surrounding you two. You would grab all of the books, separating them between you and your boyfriend, before placing them into your respective book bags. He made sure to keep the essays separated by class, so neither of you would give your essay about muggle music to Professor Slughorn.

"I can't wait any longer," Remus whines once your books and parchments were put away. He stood behind you, holding his bag on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around your shoulders. You rolled your eyes but held onto his forearms as he started to pull you towards the stairs. “I just wanna cuddle my girlfriend before sunrise. Is that too much to ask of you?”

“That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea, Mr. Lupin,” you laughed before willingly following him up to the dorm room he shared with James, Sirius, Peter, and some other guys you didn’t know the names of. Walking in, you quieted down once you heard the other boys in the room snoring. You followed Remus over to his bed as you could barely see anything. He pushed you down to sit on the edge of his bed while he dug through his drawer to pull out a shirt of his that you love as well as a pair of sweatpants for himself. He let you go towards the bathroom which was a straight shot from his bed to change while he changed in the room. When you walked back into the room, you see him laying on his bed already. You approached him before laying into his chest with his hand in yours. 

“You take forever, love. What were you doing in there? Brewing wolfsbane?” Remus said softly as to not disturb his roommates. You hid your face in his chest as your face burned with embarrassment. 

“I may or may not have struggled to get my contacts out,” you said as quietly as possible, hoping he would not hear you. Just when you thought he did not understand your predicament, he started laughing. “Don’t laugh at me, Remus. It’s not funny! It burned my eyes and I didn’t have contact solution, so I had to rinse my eyes with tap water.”

“Isn’t there a spell for that?” You shook your head at your boyfriend who finally started to calm down. “Well-”

“Love-wolves, shut up, and go to sleep. This beauty doesn’t come without two hours of beauty sleep,” Sirius grumbled at you two. You and Remus laughed again causing two pillows to fly at you from James and Sirius who were woken by your voices. 

“Go to sleep before I hex you,” James mumbled.

“I’ll tell Lily,” you challenged.

“Never mind. Good night, Love-wolves,” James said in a scared tone before hiding his face in his pillow.

“Fine. Good night boys,” you turned your body to face Remus more as you leaned your head into the crook of his neck, placing a small kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Night, Remmy baby.”

“Night, (Favorite pet name)."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
